


Mandy, for a Season

by lionessvalenti



Category: Agents of Cracked
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Mandy was involved and why she dated Dan because there's no way there wasn't a good reason for <em>that</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandy, for a Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/gifts).



Mandy didn't get nervous when she was called into the Chief's office. Being nervous would imply fear and Mandy didn't have fear. Mostly, Mandy had boredom.

"Sit down," the Chief said as she entered the dark office.

She sat down and crossed one leg over her knee. "What's going on?"

Mandy hadn't stayed with Cracked for the last three years because comedy was her life the way it was for so many of the people around her. She didn't even like comedy. It was a job, and there were only so many jobs out there that could utilize her skills as a both an editor and a demolitions expert.

"Demolitions" was on her resume as a special skill and she was pretty sure that was what got her hired because during her interview, they didn't discuss her college education or her internship with Random House. They talked about her ability to handle C4 and what went into building implosion. She didn't even have to wait for a call. She was hired before walking out the door.

"I need you for an undercover mission," the Chief said. "I'm leaving and I need someone I can trust to keep and eye on Michael."

"Don't you have Dan for that?" Mandy asked. She'd slept with Michael, but that was off hours. It wasn't her job, and she hadn't even liked it. His confidence was appealing, but his penis was fucked as hell.

"With everything going on, losing T-Bone, and Michael's headsplosions, I thought another set of eyes would do everyone some good. Another set of eyes on Dan, actually. To make sure he's doing his job properly."

Mandy lifted an eyebrow. "Well, he's not dead like all of Michael's other partners, so that's a good sign. And he's not a fucking bear. That guy was a dick and he shit all over the office."

The Chief paused. "You're right about the bear, that was a bad call. But things are unstable right now, and we don't know what information got leaked to Broked. I want to make sure everyone surrounding Michael is on board."

She sighed. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Date Daniel, just for, like, a season. Get into his life and see what his motivations are."

"What's a season? How long is that?"

"You know, like a TV show, a season. You can dump him in the last episode."

Mandy stared at him. "You do realize this is real life and not a TV show, right?"

The Chief glanced over her shoulder and then back at her. "Right. Definitely. Not a show. Think, until Christmas, or maybe before Christmas."

"I better be getting hazard pay for this," Mandy said, and she got to her feet. "And you're leaving? Who's coming in to replace you? Why can't I do that instead?"

"I've got an assassin on that one. Just take care of this for me, Mandy."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm on it."

Dating Daniel hadn't been the worst thing she'd ever done. He was clingy and needy, but mostly, she could ignore him and she got a raise for it. Then, after she dumped him, she was able to move onto someone she actually could stand to be around.

"Why did you join that stupid crew?" Sarge asked as Mandy crawled back into bed. "They've been calling shit on that radio for the last hour and it's all gibberish. They have no idea what they're talking about. Next time you want on a crew, I'll get you a real one."

"I got to rig the entire building with explosives," Mandy replied. "Do you know how long it's been since I've done that? I spend all day yelling at people for misplaced commas and it's boring. I've been messing with all the spoons in the break room to pass the time. And then they keep disappearing. I don't know where they all went."

Sarge blinked at her, or maybe he winked, she couldn't tell. "You rigged _spoons_ with explosives? For god's sake, why?"

She shrugged. "I got bored. And they're just little ones. It's not like they're being amplified by magic or something."

"You're crazy," he said with a grin and kissed her. "I like that."

Mandy smiled and curled up in the pile of white blankets. She was pretty sure this was going to be a good season. However long that was supposed to be.


End file.
